Layla Astonia
Layla Electra Astonia 'is a main character in 'TVFDTST' She is the frenemy/possible love interest of Elena Huntley she lives with her mother, ''Grace Hawkson and younger sister Alyvia Astonia. History/Early Life Layla was born on July 17, 2002 to her mother (then Grace Astonia) and father Tayler Astonia. ''She has a younger Sister named Alyvia. ''It has never been said what happened to the girl's father but it was hinted that he died since Layla has pictures of him and a date underneath and written all over her books are the words '''We all miss you dad, October 5, 2005. Wish you were here with us again It was said that Layla and Elena were friends in preschool and up until year 2, Layla started teasing Elena, the two became friend enemies, up until the night they were camping and put together in the same tent, the two played truth or dare (long story short, Elena turned into a vampire) and the two started hanging out more often with their other friends Riley, Micah and Link. Layla found out that Elena was a vampire when the two were having a sleepover and Elena discovered she has an attraction to the colour red. Layla thought it was cool and asked why she didn't tell her sooner, Elena explained that they were just becoming friends again and she was scared that she would drive Layla to avoid her and call her Vampire freak, Layla explained that she would never do that and don't really know why she was being mean to Elena in the first place. That night the two made a best friends promise to stick with each other all the time and they'll figure out what and who Elena is together. Personality Layla is the sweet friend type of girl. She is a mix between girly and tomboy. She likes to switch between following the rules and play it cool, Layla doesn't like labels or being called something like goodie goodie or bad girl, she likes to switch between everything and give everything a try. Name Personality The name Layla is usually given to girls. It is an Arabic name and has 2 syllables. Layla comes from Night; Dark-Complexion and and beauty. It is a number Six personality. People named Layla exude nurturing, loving, and caring energy. Layla's are in love with the idea of love in its idealized form - and with Layla's magnetic personalities, Layla's easily draw people toward them. Like the number Two personalities, Layla's seek balance and harmony in their life and the world at large. Layla's are conscientious and service-oriented, and a champion for the underdog. These personalities naturally attract money and are usually surrounded by lovely material objects - but their human relationships are always primary. Layla's thrive in giving back to others rather than being motivated by their own desires. This is when Layla's achieve great things. Layla's are natural teachers, ministers and counselors. Appearance Layla likes to do modelling and like Elena's younger sister Holly, she is very fashionable and loves flowers, like Elena, she likes roses. Her favourite colour is Yellow and Orange. she likes to have flower head bands in her hair and sometimes she likes to have skull hair clips. Her favourite outfit is something in between girly and tomboy. Relationships Elena Huntley Layla (at 6) supposedly was either in love with Elena or she was jealous and started bullying her as she doesn't even know why she was bullying her. When Layla grew a little older (13) she asked her mum for advice on the strange feelings she has about Elena. Her mother suggested that she may have feelings for this girl and that's when Layla realised that she does and started being nicer to Elena and 3 years later they are now best friends Trivia * She was supposedly jealous or in love with Elena when they were 6 years old and started bullying her. when Layla was 13 she realised that she liked Elena and started being nice to her (this is when they became frenemies) and at 15 they were acquaintances and finally friends at 16 * Her name is pronounced LAY-la * No variations were found for Layla * Other ways to spell Layla are 'Leila' 'Laylah' Leilah' 'Leyla' 'Leylah' 'Laila' 'Lailah' Category:Older Sisters Category:Humans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Name Starts With L Category:Born In July Category:Born in 2002 Category:Cancers Category:First Child Category:First Daughters